


Domesticity

by MikaKagehjra



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, can be read as gen or M/M but tagging as gen since it's not really Meant to be shippy, just domestic valkyrie things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaKagehjra/pseuds/MikaKagehjra
Summary: Focusing on Valkyrie, when they're not students or idols, just people. People doing what they love, and existing every moment in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Enstars Secret Santa Exchange for @itskleine. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As you may be able to tell from my username, Mika is my best boy, however I've never actually written something Valkyrie-centric before, so this was a lot of fun! Happy holidays!

Itsuki Shu has flour on his nose. Mika really wishes he could take a picture without him noticing, but as it was, that was closer to impossible than unlikely. He settles for staring, trying to commit the sight to memory, but even that only lasts a few moments before he catches Shu’s attention. The other ceases stirring the batter in the bowl he holds, sending a sharp glance in Mika’s direction.

”What do you want, Kagehira? Are you so impatient that you can’t wait ten minutes for me to finish breakfast?”

Mika doesn’t flinch at the other’s harsh tone, hearing the hidden meaning beneath it clearly. _Is something wrong? Do you need anything?_ Kind words that would stick in Shu’s throat if he tried to voice them without Mademoiselle in his hand. “Ya have flour on your nose, Oshi-san.”

Shu scowls as a blush spreads across his face, his knuckles tightening around the spoon in his hand. “Then wipe it off, Idiot! Don’t just stand there and gape like an imbecile!”

Mika grins. “Aw, but I was tryin’ ta make sure I could remember what it looked like first. It’s cute.” As Shu sputters angrily, Mika does get up, though. He picks up a napkin to delicately dab the flour from Shu’s face, freezing him in place. “There, got it. Sorry, Oshi-san~!” He sits back down as Shu grumbles and goes back to stirring.

”No you’re not, you insolent brat. I can only guess I’m lucky you didn’t start taking photos.”

”Nah, I know you _really_ wouldn’t like that. Mm, any chance you can burn a few of those a lil for me?”

Shu lets out an aggravated sigh, beginning to pour the pancake batter onto the electric frying pan in practiced, perfect circles. This was a cyclical conversation they had every morning. “No, Kagehira. As I’ve already told you at least a thousand times, as long as you’re living in my house, I’m only serving perfection. Anything less is unacceptable.” _I won’t give you anything I’m not proud of; you deserve only the best._

Mika tactfully chooses not to mention that Shu’s cooking skills are occasionally… well, less than perfect. He only whines, draping himself over the counter where he sits watching Shu cook. “And like _I_ keep saying, it’ll still be perfect even if it’s a little burnt ‘cause you’re the one who made it. But it’s fine, ya know I’ll eat whatever ya give me and like it anyway.” And he knows Shu will take the pancakes he’s least satisfied with for himself, so Mika will just have to sneak some bites from his plate while they eat. It’s only fair.

”Shut your mouth.” Shu begins flipping the first pancakes he made, most of them the perfect shade of gold but one of them a little browner. Mika watches Shu frown at the dissenter and resolves to snag it off his plate later, since of course it won’t end up on his own. “Pass me the plates.”

Mika hums as he brings two plates within Shu’s reach, a few bars of Valkyrie’s newest song that they’ve been practicing, and practically glows when he sees Shu’s approving glance from the corner of his eye. He knows he’s been getting better, but it’s especially worth it when Shu acknowledges so, even in the little ways. “Y’sure there’s nothin’ I can do to help?”

”Just stay out of my way. I’m almost done. Set the table, if you must.” _Let me spoil you._ Shu begins pouring more batter onto the skillet to replace the pancakes he’d just plated, and Mika moves to get silverware, syrup, and butter to bring to the table. While Shu is occupied with the pancakes, Mika also takes a pair of bananas off the bunch at the center of the island, peeling and slicing them to put on top of the pancakes. Shu would scold him when he turned around, but scatter his share of banana slices on his plate begrudgingly, accepting a little more substance even though he still wouldn’t eat much. Shu always wanted to look out for Mika, but Mika had to look out for Shu in the little ways, too.

Until he looks down and sees that he’s bleeding, swearing as he pulls his hand away from the cutting board before it gets on the bananas. Ah, he’d nicked himself, what a pain. Shu was definitely going to -

”Idiot!” Shu screeches, having been alerted to something going wrong by Mika’s voice. “Hold it above your head, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Before Mika can protest that he could do it and Shu should watch the pancakes, he’s gone. Mika does as instructed and holds his hand up, watching the half-cooked pancake batter sizzling where Shu had left it. Well, he’ll get his burnt pancakes, at least.

Shu brings back the first aid kit and begins cleaning Mika’s wound, scolding him but relieved to see that it’s not all that deep, only bleeding so much because it’s his finger. His hands are steady as he works, and Mika watches him do this too, happy to let Shu take care of him. His hands are always so precise and skilled, probably from all the time he spends sewing, and watching Shu do things always catches Mika’s attention. He could watch those hands do anything; they were always so impressive, doing anything from dressing his wounds to handling delicate embroidery to picking apart a croissant. He makes quick work of cleaning and bandaging Mika’s finger, sighing as he looks at his finished work. “What am I going to do with you?”

”Feed me burnt pancakes?” Mika teases, just to watch Shu exclaim something in French and rush back to the, indeed, fairly burnt pancakes on the electric skillet. The crease the other gets between his eyebrows when he’s worried is gone, so his mission is accomplished. And, with the other thoroughly distracted, Mika can get a new knife and finish cutting the bananas.

”Ugh, those will have to be tossed. You see the things you do, Kagehira? Stop doing unnecessary things and distracting me.” _Just let me take care of you._

”You know I’ll eat them if you let me, Oshi-san.”

”Don’t be ridiculous; they’re hardly edible.” Shu turns around to toss the pancakes into the garbage and sees Mika with the bananas again. “What did I _just_ tell you, put that knife down and go wait at the table before you start giving me heart pains from stress!”

Mika’s done anyway, so it’s not a problem to put the knife down. “Sorry, Oshi-san. I’ll just put these on a plate and wait, so don’t take too long, okay?”

”I’ll take as long as I please!” _These have to be perfect._ “Don’t be so impatient.”

But Mika knows he won’t be long.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to make this a multi-chapter fic, but as I cannot see myself adding more to it any time soon, I'm going to mark it as complete. Thank you for reading!


End file.
